X Queen
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: What if Amu wasn't a human, what if Amu was the queen of X eggs, What if she only approached the guardians, so that she can destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

**X Queen**

**I don't own Shugo chara!**

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" said the queen whom is smashing down vases and vases.

"Your highness, please clam down." Said Ran

"Clam down?! How am I suppose to clam down when, those stupid guardians and their pathetic excuse of a company keeps destroying my precious X egg babies?"

"Then what do you suggest we do? It's not like we can just go there and destroy them." Said Miki.

"…"

"You just had to say it desu~" said Su.

"Oops." Said Miki

"Thank you so much Miki! Now I can finally have my revenge!"

"-Sigh- looks like we have to follow her on this one too." Said Ran.

"MUAH HAHAHAH! Watch out guardians cause your going to have the worst time of your life."

"Well, we're go make preparations" said Miki

"So, please excuse us Queen Amu" they all said in unison.

* * *

**At the Guardians **

"Yaya is hungry~! Where is Nadeshiko's cookies?!" said Yaya. "Exactly, a person should never have a baby waiting." Said Pepe.

"Clam down, Yaya-chan here's your cookies" said Nadeshiko.

"Yay! Cookie!" said Yaya and Pepe in chibi mode.

"Um….Yaya-san, you do know we are in a meeting right?" said Tadase.

"But I' still hungry! So we can still do the meeting while I still eat."

"Of course we could, but Yaya how do you not get fat?" said Kukai.

"What does that suppose to mean?!" said Pepe.

"Ok! Please minna-san we are in a meeting, the sooner we finishes the sooner we can do what we want ok?" said Tadase.

"Hai!"

"Oh right, this is what we have so far, so basically there is no x eggs for this week, which is surprising since usually at least 5 of them well appear in a week." Said Tadase.

"Ya, its totally weird. It's like something is going to happen." Said Kukai.

But unknown to them someone was watching.

"Oh, how much they knew was true, beware guardians cause something is going to happen." Said Tsukasa.

* * *

**At Amu**

"I'm finally here." Said Amu

"Well, Amu what are you going to do now?" said Ran.

"Hm…..I have a mansion some where here, I was sure it's was on a hill." Said Amu looking around.

"Is it that?" said Miki pointing to a large house on the top of the hill.

"yup!" said Amu

"Then let's go desu~" said Su.

"Ok, Ran chara change!" said Amu

"Hai! Hop, Step, Jump!" said Ran

* * *

(A/N: By the way, Amu still has her shugo charas no matter what she is! And Dia is still not born yet!)

* * *

Than Amu went all the way up and landed on the mansion's door.

When she opened it, maids and butlers greeted her.

"Welcome back, your highness." They said

"Do you always have to have servants with you in every house you have?" said Ran.

"What do you think? There's no way I'm cleaning the whole house by my self." Said Amu.

"But I love cleaning, desu~" said Su.

"You can clean for all I care." Said Amu in cool and spicy mode.

"Well, no time to talk, you have to go to sleep and get ready for school tomorrow." Said Miki.

"Yup, and I'm so sure that I'll take nice and care for those guardians." Said Amu with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Next morning nobody's pov still at Amu's**

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" scream Ran

"5 more minutes, I'll do the paperwork later…" said Amu.

The 3 sweatdrop. "Um, AMU! YOUR NOT IN X WORLD ANYMORE!" shouted Miki.

"Wha-, oh well I better get ready." Said Amu getting up.

When Amu was finish dressing, she looked her self in the mirror.

"Hm…..not bad, I like it!" said Miki

"Well, if Miki likes it than I should be going." said Amu.

"Yup!"

* * *

**At school**

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" said a voice in the principles office.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, and starting today I'm the new transfer student." Said Amu

"Ah! The new student we have been expecting you. Here is your class list, school map and books." Said the principle.

"Thank you very much, I'll be leaving now." Said Amu.

"Ok, good luck."

And with that last sentence, Amu shut the door.

"Hm….star class 5-B" said Amu

"Amu-chan, here says the period is hall time, if we go now we can still make it." Said Ran

"Alright" said Amu turning on Cool & Spicy mode.

* * *

**At hall **

"-And for the last news, the cleaning of th-" Tadase couldn't finish, cause a girl open the door to hard.

Everybody looked at this mysterious girl.

"Hey you over there, why are you late? And further more you interrupted my speech." Said Tadase in king mode.

"Oh, I made you stop? Then continue cause I was just taking my time coming here, besides is that how you treat the new student?" said Amu.

"Ok, I'll forgive you cause your new, but don't be late again." Said Tadase still in king mode.

"Hmp" said Amu. Here is what everybody thought about her: SHE'S SO COOL & SPICY!

"Anyways, continuing my speech, I think we have to blah blah blah x9999" said Tadase

* * *

**Class**

(A/N: Ok, let's pretend all of the guardians are in the same class as Amu except Kukai)

"Ok, class as you may know this is our new student, please come in Himamori-san" said Nikaido-sensei.

"Sensei, it's not Hima it's Hina, anyway, I'm Hinamori Amu, and do not bother me." Said Amu in a cool tone.

"Um…..well, please sit beside the window, right over there." Said Nikaido-sensei, pointing to an empty table beside the window.

"Whatever" Amu said walking to that sit.

First expression of Amu from everyone: she's so cool!

When Amu sat down, the person beside her spoke to her, and that person had purple hair, Nadeshiko.

"Hi there Amu-chan, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko. The queens chair in the guardians." Said Nadeshiko.

"Hn" said Amu ignoring her, even though Amu already knew who she is, Amu isn't going to be friends with them.

After class, Tadase went up to her and said "I'm so sorry Hinamori-san at the hall, I didn't know you were new." Said Tadase with a puppy dog face.

"Shut up and go away" said Amu, already packing her things and going to the door.

"Yo, you're the new girl right? Why do you keep acting so cold with us?" said Kukai blocking her way.

"How about the fact that all are you are so annoying, and I want to go home?" said Amu, when in true she needs to make more X Eggs.

"…..Ha! I like you, wanna join us in the green house?" said Kukai.

"Hm…..I wonder, what do girls think?" said Amu.

"Who are yo-" a voice stopped Kukai.

"But Amu-chan aren't we suppose to go home?" said Ran, while the other came out of my bag.

"You-you, have shugo charas?! And you have 3 of them?!" said Kuaki and Tadase, while Nadeshiko wide eyed.

"Why are you guys so surprised? Don't you guys have 1?" said Amu trying to act cool.

"Ya, well, we do….Hey how do you know?" said Nadeshiko.

"Cause only people who have them can see, and you guys can so there's the answer." Said Amu really annoyed now.

"Hm….than Hinamori-san looks like your really invited to the royal garden.

"And what if I don't want to go?" said Amu raising an eyebrow.

"Than we kidnapped you!" said Kukai, taking Amu's hand.

"What are y-" "100% dash!" said Kukai dragging her all the way.

"LET ME GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**At the green house **

Amu and the others are now sitting down and are having tea.

"Alright let's start introducing ourselves, I'm Hotori Tadase, king's chair and this is Kiseki." Said Tadase pointing to Kiseki

"I'm queen chair's Fujisaki Nadeshiko, she's Temari."

"I'm Yuki Yaya, ace chair! And that's Pepe! I love anything sweet! Do you have sweet's?!"

"I'm Soma Kukai, jack's chair, the captain of the football team, that's Dachi."

"Well, as you all know I'm Hinamori Amu and it's not nice to meet you, that's Ran, Miki and Su, so can I go now?" said Amu pissed.

"Why?! We just got here~" whinnied Yaya.

"And I'm not enjoying any moment of it, so I'm out of here." Said Amu totally annoyed and leaving.

"But we drag you here so you can be a guardian." Said Nadeshiko.

"And why would I join?" said Amu now almost at the door.

"You get to be popular, you can be late to class and you can use every room freely!" said Kukai.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Said Amu shutting the door.

"….Ha, I like her, we are so not giving up!" said Kukai.

"Yup, once we decide, there's no backing down." Said Yaya.

"But isn't easier to search her profile, than go talk to her, so you can like know her better?" said Dachi.

"We already did and we found nothing." Said Temari.

"Well, let's go track her down, if you want to know more." Said Kukai.

"Like stalking?" said Tadase.

"Yup!" said everyone in unison except Nadeshiko and Tadase, they just sweatdrop.

**Amu's pov**

Stupis guardians thinking that they can get me to join, ha! I laugh at them.

"Hey Amu-chan, why did you reject them?" said Ran.

"Yay, if you accepted we could have more information about them, isn't it easier to crush them by doing that?" said Miki

"I agreed, you could have act nice to them, and be their friend, then crush them! It'll hurt them so much, even their shugo chara's can't stand it, and eventually turn into X eggs. Desu." Said Su.

"Ahaha, you girls don't get it do you?" I said totally laughing.

"?"

"It's easy, I had my lovely x characters spy on them, so when I meet them, I'll act cool and annoyed, when they find out about you guys, their be begging me to join them. Then I'll decline coolly, so they have to make me their friend, then without me knowing they'll announce it to the whole school!" I said sounding smart.

"How do you know so much Amu-chan?" said Ran

"Cause the information I had said that they'll never give up. So I figured why not give this ideal a try." I said in my cool and spicy mode.

"So what now?" said Miki

"Now this." I said as I snap my fingers. Then an X egg came to my hand.

"An X egg?" said Miki.

"Uhuh, Ran transform and we have to change this X egg into a hearts egg." I said in a sad tone.

"WHAT?! Have you lost your mind?!" they said.

"Nope, the guardians are coming, and I want them to see me battling an x egg, once they see me turning it into a hearts egg with my power, they'll want me more." I said evilly.

"Ok if you say so." Said Ran.

"My heart: Unlock!"

**Guardians**

The guardians finally reached where Amu is and what they saw shocked them, it was Amu transforming!

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" said Amu in pink.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible" said the x egg, which they now only noticed.

"Your going down x egg!" shouted Amu

"Negative heart: Lock on!" then a huge heart shape appear around the x egg.

"Open Heart!" what they saw shocked them even more, the egg was turn back to normal and Amu transformed back.

The guardian clapped at Amu. At Amu's side, she was acting to be surprise but inside had an evil smirk on her face.

"You can transform? COOL!" said Kukai

"SO cool! Please join!" said Yaya

"Amu-chan you really are special." Said Nadeshiko.

"Hinamori-san…" said Tadase. While their chara's clapped.

"Hmp, it was nothing, and don't think because I did that I'll join, cause I won't." said Amu in cool mode.

"Ya,ya." They all said.

And so Amu walked away with an evil smirk on her face. 'All according to plan, now I have to make that egg a x egg again.' Thought Amu.

Unknown to them except Amu, Nikaido-sensei was watching them, while Tsukasa was hiding from everyone and no one spotted him. 'Beware, guardians because the real enemy is closer then you think.' He thought (Tsukasa).


	3. Chapter 3

**Amu's pov**

Ugh! The 2nd worst thing I hate beside the guardians, the gossiping people. I can't believe it, all I heard all day is that they kept talking about how cool & spicy I am, which I have no problem with that, and how they said that I was so cool to decline the guardians offer.

And I bet you guys think what a small matter this is but I just hate it! I mean why can't they just come up to me and say it in front of my face.

Sigh, whatever, I should just focus on my plot.

* * *

**After school still Amu's pov**

Thank goddess class ended, that teacher just won't shut up.

"Amu-chan!" said a voice behind me.

I looked behind and saw Nadeshiko running towards me. "What?" I said cooly.

"Amu-chan, I was just wondering that would you like to bake something with me?" said Nadeshiko. Ew, as if I want to hang out with you.

"And why would I do that?" I said in cool mode.

"Because it's almost Valentine's Day, don't you have someone to give chocolates too?" she said with an evil smirk.

Valentine's Day? Oh please, the only person that would beg to me to have my chocolate is my dad. Besides, I despises Valentine, it always get other people's heart eggs to warm up, which means the happier it gets the less x eggs I have, and I want more x babies.

"Psh, Amu-chan you should do it, you could always crush them from inside." Whispered Ran.

Hm, destroy them within their hearts, I like it.

"Fine, but I'm not telling who I like." I said pretending to blush.

Nadeshiko still has that smirk on "Yay, come on." She said dragging me to the school's kitchen room.

At the kitchen, Nadeshiko said " what kind of chocolate do you want to make?"

"Um….white chocolate?" I said randomly picking one.

* * *

**Nadeshiko's pov **

White chocolate? Is the person she likes Tadase? He does look like a prince and white chocolate does sound like him. Hm…only one way to find out.

"Hey, Amu-chan is it possible that you like Tadase-kun?"

* * *

**Amu's pov**

Tadase? Who the hell would like that gay looking person, yuck! How dare she think that I like him! But if I don't tell her then it's possible, they'll stalk me. Sigh, this better be worth it.

"Tadase?...well, no way I don't like him at all" I said looking away and pretending to blush and feel nervous. Ugh, I can't believe I just did that!

In Nadeshiko's head: 'Yes! She likes Hotori, then it'll be easier to do this.'

"If you say so." She said with a smirk.

"Let's get started then." I said wanting to get this over with already.

"Su character change." "Hai, desu! Chippu, Shiroppu, Hoippu!" then my x clip turn into a clover.

"Yosh! Let's get baking" I said in a sweet amd lovely tone, seriously I hate this personality, so uncool.

"Wah, Amu-chan your amazing" praised Nadeshiko.

After half an hour, we finally did finished the chocolate.

"Ok Amu-chan, I'm going to get the ribbons for tying up the box, you get started on putting the chocolate in the box ok?" she said.

"Hn." returning into my normal mode. The she went out.

"Sigh, I can't believe I just hang out with her." I said.

"Well, it wasn't so bad." Said Miki

I shrugged "Guess so. But I still won't stop what I came here for."

Then after a few minutes past, Nadeshiko still isn't here, I'm getting upset now.

Crash!

I looked behind me and saw a blue haired guy with cat ears and tail. The first thought that cam in mind was 'Neko cosplay guy!'

"Ikuto, are you ok, nya?" said a blue cat chara beside him.

"Um…who are you?" I said

The guy finally noticed me "Who are you? 3 chara's hm. Oh well, I have no business with you."

What the?! How dare this guy not tell me who he is!

"Excuse me but why are you here again?!" I said totally pissed.

"Sigh, since you are not a guardian, so why not? I simply came here to steal the humpty lock." He said as he showed me a 4 leaf clover lock. Hm… that looks like my X lock. My X lock can only be used by the royal X family. It looks like the Humpty lock but instead of a clover it has a black X on it. And every lock of course needs a key, the X key to this is missing, my mom said that the person whom used to have it was my uncle. But he lost it because the key disappear on it's own. Mom said she'll allowed me to come to Earth if I find the X key too.

Anyway back to the story, once he showed it to me, Nadeshiko came and was shock to see him here.

"Amu-ch-, What is he doing here?! Temari character change!"

Then suddenly she turned into a demon with a blade on a hand. That really shocked my charas and me.

After a few minutes of fighting, that cat person knocked down my chocolate. Which cause Nadeshiko to stop and him to run away.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Amu-chan!" said Nadeshiko.

I looked at the chocolate and wonder why, why do I feel so sad? I didn't even make this for the person I love, so why do I feel so sad? I cried a little and picked up the chocolate bits.

"It's ok really, it was no big deal." I said.

Then after we cleaned up in silence, I said "Who was that anyway?"

"That was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, an enemy of ours." Said Nadeshiko

"Oh." And after we were done, we went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Then at Amu's home still her pov**

"Hey Am-chan." Said Miki.

"Hm?" I wonder what does she want?

"Let's stop trying to destroy the guardians, ok?" said Ran

"Why would I do that?" I said very confused.

"Because your already attached to them, you can't hurt them, that's just cruel." Said Su without her desu, which means she's in serious mode.

"I am not attached to them! And I will not stop trying to destroy them! I will have their hearts eggs to turn them into X eggs! I will not let them destroy my precious x babies! And I will not ever have a world without X hearts!" I shouted.

"But Amu-chan, what about the X key" said Miki.

"I will find the X key too, so don't worry about it." I said sitting down.

"Amu-chan…." Said Su.

"Look if you don't like my ideal than be gone, cause I came here to search for the X key and have the guardian's charas to x charas." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Amu-chan….forget what w just said then." Said Ran.

"Hn" with that I fell asleep, but not without seeing the hurt expression on my charas. Sorry girls but I can't let them have a world without x eggs.

**Next morning Valentine's Day, Amu's pov**

I and my charas walked to school in silence, but when I reached to school, it was decorated with hearts and pink, red ribbons. Well, I was not surprise that when I went in the classroom. A long line of girls is lining up to give Tadase their chocolates.

"Amu-chan!" said Nadeshiko.

"Hn?" I said, who does she think she is? Just because I hung out with her yesterday, doesn't mean that we're friends.

"Did you make another chocolate to give Hotori?" said Nadeshiko.

"Nope, I figure it was a waster of time." I said not caring at all.

"Oh." She said with a sad face, I wonder why.

"Well, see ya" I said as I walked to my table.

After a few minutes, Nikaido-sensei finally came.

"Hai, minna-san~! Since today is Valentine's day, it's free period all day long! So enjoy!" and with that he walked out.

"Hey, Amu-chi!" said Yaya.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I heard that you and Nades-chi went and bake chocolate yesterday!" said Yaya.

"So?"

"So, who are you going to give your chocolate too?" said Yaya.

"No one, since it was destroyed by a Neko cosplay cat. Now out of my way, Crybaby." I said coldly and walked away.

"Yo, Hinamori! Let's go play some sports!" said Kukai.

"No way, see you later, weirdo" I said walking away.

"But what if I say that we can leave you alone?" said Tadase.

I stop walking and said "Keep talking"

"What if, if you can beat Kukai in a soccer match then we're leave you alone, if not then you'll have to join the guardians." Said Nadeshiko.

"Hm…..sure, I never loses." I said smirking, I can't let them near me, cause if they do I'll care for them, and I don't want to.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Kukai.

**At the field **

"Ready?" said Kukai.

"Sure, Ran character change!" "Wha-" "Hope, Step, Jump!" then Amu's x cilp turned into a heart.

"Yosh, let's go!" said Amu in a happy go lucky voice.

"Start!" said the couch.

Amu started the kick and the ball almost went to the net, but it was stopped by Kukai.

"No fair Hinamori!" said Kukai.

**Amu's pov**

"The rules didn't say I can't change!" I said smirking.

"Fine! Have it your way! But I won't change!" he shouted as he kicked it to another player.

"Have it your way." I said talking the ball and kicking it to the net.

"Score: 2-1" said the couch.

Then, Kukai kicked it to another player, and the player kicked it in the net. Tch, the net keeper is really useless.

"Score: 2-2"

"Why don't we end it Hinamori?" said Kukai

"Fine with me." Then I kicked it to the other player, the player tried to kick it into the net but failed so I had to do a double jump shot to hit the ball into the bet.

"How is that possible?!" yelled Kukai.

And the ball hit the net, so I won.

"I won, so see you Guardians." I said walking away.

"Not bad, Hinamori!" said Kukai.

"Hn"

**At Amu's home **

"That match wasn't so bad." Said Miki

"Hn, guess it wasn't. Hm…..I might give them another chance if they stop destroying the eggs, so they have to purify them." Amu said looking at the celing.

"What made you change your mind, Amu-chan?" said Ran.

"Well, if they purify the egg, than I could always turn it into an x egg again." Amu said smartly.

"Your right, desu! So all we have to find now is the X key!" said Su

"Yup!"

**Next morning, at hall Amu's pov**

"…And for the final announcement, we have a new person that would join us." Said Tadase.

Whispers were heard all over.

"In Joker's chair, Hinamori Amu!" said Tadase,

…

"WHAT!" I shouted


	5. Chapter 5

**At the greenhouse **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" yelled Amu.

"?" Everyone looked at her.

"Don't play dumb! What do you mean I'm the joker?!" said Amu.

"Easy, you're our special guardian. You can transform and heal X eggs, so eventually we won't have to destroy them." Said Kukai, with a cookie in his mouth.

"But I won the match! And you are not suppose to even bother me!" yelled Amu with a flaming aura.

"But Amu-chan that way, they will have their other chance." Said Ran.

'That's right, I gave them another chance, if they don't destroy any more X eggs.' Thought Amu.

"Grr, fine but I still won't be your friend, hmp." Said Amu in cool and spicy mode. 'Yes!' thought everyone else.

"So what does the Joker do anyway?" said Amu drinking tea.

"They don't really do anything, but train for the x egg hunt." Said Nadeshiko.

"Ya, your so lucky~ we have to do a lot of paper work while you don't have to do anything.

"Hn, whatever." Said Amu.

"Oh ya, doesn't Kukai-kun have a match this Friday?" said Yaya.

"Yup! Make sure you all come!" said Kukai grinning.

"Hm…if only Amu was a boy, then you guys will win for sure." Said Nadeshiko.

"Don't you trust me! That I could win?!" said Kukai.

"Ya, but it'll be awesome if a pink haired guy won." Said Nadeshiko eyeing at Amu.

"You are not making me dress up as a guy, cause if you do, I'll make sure your life will be a living hell." Said Amu still drinking tea.

Nadeshiko pout and Yaya said "But you will be so cool, Amu-chi." While the guys just sweat drop.

"By the way, Hinamori-san. How did you heal the X eggs into normal?" said Tadase.

"Well, um…." Said Amu thinking

'What should I do?! I can't tell, that I can transformed eggs into anything I want." Thought Amu.

"Um I had a lock called X Lock, and it helps me to heal them?" said Amu.

"X lock? That's strange, we too have a lock, it's called Humpty Lock, we thought of give it too you since, you do have 3 charas" said Tadase.

"Then looks like Amu-chan has 2 locks now." Said Nadeshiko.

"Ya I guess so." Said Amu, then it was silence for awhile.

"This a waste of time, I'm out of here." Said Amu.

"See you tomorrow, Amu-chi!" said Yaya.

"Hn, girls come on." Said Amu walking away.

"Hai!"

**At the river bank (You know where Amu always walk on the road next to the river like in the anime.) **

"Amu-chan, weren't you glad that their second chance won't be messed up?" said Ran

"Yes but they are using me for the process of it" said Amu.

"Oh come on, it's not like they would know who you really are." Said Miki.

"True but you may never know what come next." Said Amu.

Kick, bump, dugh, was the voice that could be heard.

Amu and the others looked at the side of the river bank and saw a boy playing soccer with a wall.

"That guy is sure trying hard, desu." Said Su.

"And look his wearing the jersey from our school" said Miki.

"Foolish boy." Said Amu in X queen mode.

"Here the queen comes." Said Ran.

Amu walked up to the boy.

"You!" said Amu.

The guy was surprised and looked behind.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um…practicing soccer?" said the boy confused.

"What's the point?" said Amu with soulless eyes

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this? When you will already lose?" said Amu

"How do you know I will lose?" said the really confuse now.

"I can, your practicing is weak, you are picked as an extra, and you will never be a player. So why not just give up now?" said Amu smirking.

"I….I…your right…..why am I doing this? It's useless.." said the boy now with lifeless eyes.

Then Amu held out a hand, "You are useless, you will never win, take my hand and we shall see what the future holds for thee!" chanted Amu, and the boy walked up to Amu and touched her hand. Once he touched it, he fell back and an X egg came out.

Then, Amu's life eyes came back. "Well, that was easy." Said Amu holding out the X egg.

"Of course, after all you are the queen" said Miki.

"Hm….this egg, is full of darkness…..I like it." Said Amu.

"Then, he really was suppose to be a soccer player." Said Ran.

"Yup, but looks like it isn't going to happen anymore." Said Amu letting go of the egg.

"Impossible, Impossible" said the egg

"Yes, it's impossible don't stress yourself and relax, nobody's going to hurt you…..just your feelings." Said Amu chuckling.

"Bye bye, X baby." Said Amu walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next day at school Amu's pov**

I was just walking to class, when I heard "Hey, have you heard? Yamato-san has been absent for practice this morning." Said a girl. "I know his never miss a practice before I wonder what happen?" said the other girl.

Hm….So that guy's name was Yamato-san, well, I don't really care.

Then a scream came from a girl. "Kya! It's the Guardians!"

All the girls were like "Kyaa! Tadase-kun! Kukai-sama!" Tadase-kun, Kukai-sama? Ew, more like Tadagay and Kujock, ugh how are they even popular? Oh right, their the so call Guardians.

Then all the boys were like "Ah! Fujisaki-san! And the cute Yaya-chan!" They actually respect them?! Yuck, I rather die then respect them. Hmp, Nades-wannabe and Ya-crybaby, are no better then their usless charas.

Then a guy said "Hey, where's the Joker? Hinamori Amu-san?" What?! Me!

"AH! There she is! The cool & spicy Hinamori Amu!" said a girl.

But what scared me most was, they began to chase me!

"Kya! Wait, Hinamori-san! At least give us your autograph!" they all said.

"Kya! Don't jus stand there help me!" I screamed to the guardians.

"Sorry Amu-chi, but this always happens when there's a new guardian!" said Yaya.

"EH?!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, their stop a week later." Said Nadeshiko.

"You got to be kidding me! Ran!" I shouted still running.

"Hai! Hop,Step,Jump!"

Then my legs went faster and faster until "100 meter dash!" I said running jumping from tree to tree.

After the bell rang, I finally lost them.

"Amu-chan, you can come down now!" said Ran.

"Ugh, I am so not going to class" I said to the others.

"Fine with us, cause as we guardians. We can skip class." Said Kukai.

"So what are we suppose to do?" I said looking bored.

"Well, you could always help us with the paperwork." Said Tadase

"Hn" I said walking to the green house.

"Wait!" shouted Kiseki.

"?"

"I feel an X egg!" said Kiseki.

"Yosh! Let's go guys!" said Tadase.

Oh man, I was sure that the X baby won't get caught, and I liked that egg.

We began to run where Kiseki, or as I like to call him the stupid chara that just had to open his mouth and say where the X egg is, sensed the egg. After a few minutes, we reached the park, and saw Yamamoto's body standing in the middle of the field with lifeless eyes, and next to him was his X egg, soon to be a X character.

"Everyone! Change!" said Tadase.

"Chara Change!" said the guardians except me.

"What are you doing? Amu-chan?" said Nadeshiko

"Tch, ya, ya, I'm doing it." I said in a bored tone.

"My Heart Unlock!" I said as a transformed.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" I said in my happy go lucky voice. Sigh, I am so going to hate this.

"Heart Rod! Spiral Heart!" I said as a threw the rod to the egg but it dodged them.

"What are you doing?" said the egg. Did I mention that I could talk to X eggs instead of hearing those annoying impossible.

"Don't worry, this is just a show! I'll turn you back later." I said though mind speaking.

"Ok!" said the egg.

"Yosh!" I am so going to regret this.

"Look here X! I know that you particle all day long, but nobody's perfect. So don't ever stop believing and giving up! And I bet that you will be the soccer player that you always wanted!" I yelled already regretting what I said.

"Hearts Egg Lock On! Open Heart!" I said as I did my heart sign.

So eventually the egg turned back to normal, school ended and I pretty much went home with an angry aura.

Guardians, you guys are lucking that I can make it turn into an X egg again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discussion with Tsukasa at the platinum **

**Amu's pov**

"Ugh, I can't believe that sensei kept calling Himamori! Can't he tell its Hinamori!" I said piss off.

"Well, you can't really blame the teacher, Amu-chan" said Ndeshiko.

"Yup, it's not surprising that the clumsy teacher can not make mistakes!" said Yaya in a cookie in her mouth.

Clumsy? Oh please, you guys just don't know the real him. That baka sensei, acts all stupid just for information on the hearts egg and us.

"…..Whatever." I said looking away.

"Puh, Amu-chi~ your no fun~" whined Yaya.

"Hn, I out of here. Bye" said Amu.

"Sigh, Hinamori just isn't interested in us." Said Kukai.

"Eh? Amu-chan! Wait for us!" shouted Ran.

**Outside the garden normal pov **

"Neh, Amu-chan are you sure its ok to not be with the guardians?" said Ran.

"Ya, don't you need to keep an eye on them?" said Miki.

"If they destroy another X egg?" said Su.

"They won't, they have me so they won't even dare too break any more off my eggs." Said Amu, looking down with a sad face.

"Then why do you feel so sad? Amu-chan?"said Su.

"I…..I don't know." Said Amu.

"Eh?" said the 3 girls

"I….don't get this feeling. Whenever I am with the guardians, there's this lovely feeling that I want to know me more. What is it?" Said Amu looking up at them with innocent eyes.

The charas smile. "That's called friendship and trust, Amu-chan!" said Ran.

"Friendship and trust….don't even joke about that!" said Amu.

"But Amu-chan…." Said the charas with a hurt face.

"I don't want to believe its friendship and I can not ever trust them! I'm the queen of X Eggs and I don't have the feeling of trust or friendship to my enemies!" said Amu with a face that says I- am-so-not-going-to-believe-that-crap.

The charas sigh, knowing that Amu won't believe our words, then they noticed something.

'Hey, Amu-chan….where are we?" said Miki.

"Huh?" said Amu looking around but only saw the platinum doors.

"Well, for now let's go in there." Said Amu pushing the doors wide open.

"Woah." Said everyone, once they saw the stars.

"I never knew this kind of place existed." Said Miki.

"You'll never know everything there is in the world." Said a person sitting on the chairs.

"Who are you?" said Amu.

"Oh my, don't tell me you forgot about me" said the person standing up and went out of the shadows.

Amu got in fighting distance "Tsukasa…" said Amu.

"Relax, my queen I won't stop you." Said Tsukasa.

"Hmp, as in I could trust you. Tsukasa, the guardian angel whom ran away from his own world to the human world, just to take care of a small child." Said Amu in queen mode.

"Well, what about you? You're the one whom let your own heart in the darkness, Queen of the Hearts Egg but turned into the X Egg Queen." Said Tsukasa

"Well, that's Ex-Hearts Egg Queen now. Besides Ami is the one that's the hearts egg queen" Said Amu.

"No, she is just feeling in for you. Your parents retried being the queen and king but they wanted you to be the real queen of the hearts egg not x's" said Tsukasa.

"Shut up! My parents never really cared for me! They only seem like it! But in the inside they never really cared! They only wanted Ami to be their queen not me!" shouted Amu.

Tsukasa shakes his "If you say so but tell me why are you here?" said Tsukasa

"To stop the people from destroying my X eggs, duh." Said Amu.

"But does that include the Guardians?" said Tsukasa

"….." Amu looked down, her hair coved her eyes.

"See, you don't eve-" Tsukasa was cut of by.

"Hahaha!" laugh Amu.

"Eh?" said Tsukasa

"Baka Tsukasa, isn't it obvious that it does include them? Don't worry, your precious guardians won't die…..just losing their to be self." Said Amu darkly at the last part.

"Wha?! Didn't you think that you'll give them another chance?!" shouted Tsukasa.

"Maybe, I'll still give them a chance but if they mess up, then watch out." Said Amu.

"Well…that's acceptable, I guess" said Tsukasa looking down.

"Oh, and you better be out of here, cause one of my ex babies are coming this way, and it says that the king and jack guardian are coming too." Said Amu looking at the door.

"Well then see you again, your highness" said Tsukasa as he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry I never updated, cause I was busy with my other stories you know. So, sorry if this was short, I did it in the last minute.**

* * *

**Normal pov**

* * *

"Hinamori-san!" yelled Tadase, as he and Kukai burst in.

"Huh?" said Amu, pretending to be shock

"Take cover, there's an X character coming!" said Kukai

"What?! Ran transform!" said Amu, acting.

(A/N: Ok, I'm bored. So we know what happens right? So let's skip to…..Where Amu went to Yaya's ballet class!)

At Ballet Class Amu's pov

"Amu-chi! Look at me!" said Yaya doing the split.

"Err, Yaya doesn't that hurt?" I said.

"Nope, Yaya has been doing this since she was little!" said a hyper Yaya

"Oh mi, You!" said a weird looking face teacher pointing at me.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"Why won't you dance with us?" she said as she danced at the same time.

"Um…..cause I'm not in this class?" I said, sounding awkward.

"No matter, ballet is an art, where everybody is free to dance, including you! So dance!" said the weirdo teacher, as she gave me some dance clothes and pushed me in the changing room.

"Ya! I can't wait to see Amu-chi in a dress!" yelled Yaya. I am so going to kill somebody after this!

Once I cam out of the changing room, I was wearing a pink fluffy skirt with pink tights, pink shirt, shoes and socks, so basically everything I'm wearing is pink. And I am going to kill Yaya for tying my hair into ponytails.

"OMG! Amu-chi, you look so kawaii~!" said Yaya. Kawaii my ass, I look horrible not to mention I feeling very embarrassed right now, besides that I have this deathly aura that wants to kill Yaya. And the worst part was, my own charas are laughing, like there's no tomorrow!

"Ok! Now everyone's ready so, let's dance!" said the teacher, and I can't believe she made me dance as well!

"Pss, Miki chara change with me." I whispered

"Sorry, Amu-chan but I want to see you dance own your own" said Miki, man am I going to strangle her later.

"Ok, everyone! 5 minutes break!" said the teacher

Thank hell that was over. I thought I was going to die of humiliation. Then I notice a girl was still dancing, and she was dancing like a pro too.

"Neh Yaya, who is that?" I said pointing to the girl

"Oh, that's Maika. She's the one that's going to perform the swam ballerina" said Yaya

"Hmm, is that so" I said sounding interested, but on the inside I'm really bored out of my mind.

"Yup, and you know what? Her mom was the swam ballerina too! And she's a super pro!" said Yaya

"Oh" I said. I was smirking on the inside, why? Because I just found my next X chara target. Hehe, this will be interesting. I looked at the corner, where there was a table near her. Perfect, I concentrate my magic to make her body hit the table, just painful enough to sprain her leg and it worked. Heh, I could have just sprain her ankle it self, but its hard doing it on Earth.

"Ouch!" said Maika, holding her ankle.

"Oh no! Maika-san, your legs sprained! I guess you can't dance the part anymore" said the teacher with a sad face. Ha, that's right be sad and cancel the play. That'll show you not to mess with me.

"Well, looks like Yaya-san is going to take your part" said the teacher.

"Eh? Really" said a almost smiling Yaya, while on the other hand Maika looked super duper sad.

Hm, looks like this will be easier than I thought.

After class, I followed Maika on the way home. Maika looked depressed as she sat on one of the parks swings. Perfect chance. I walked up to Maika.

"Huh? Hinamori-san?" said Maika looking at me.

"Look at my eyes, for your dream has reached to an end, you are alone but never fear, for you shall take my hand and we shall see, what lies in the darkness for thee! Target Lock On, X Heart!" I said smirking, as a an X card appeared on my hand and when I said finish my sentence, the card went flying to her heart's egg and her X egg appeared beside her.

I smirked, that was easy…..too easy.

"Now what you want to do?" said Miki

"Ya, when the guardians find out, you'll have to change it back anyway, so what's the point?" said Ran

"Hmp, they'll find out, but I won't be there. Besides, I want to see what they'll do if I'm not there" I said grinning.

"But their charas can sense us" said Su

"Then you don't follow me tomorrow, duh" I said stating the obvious.

"Ok, as long you'll tell us what happen" said Ran

"Deal"


	9. Chapter 9

**At the Guardians **

"So that includes today's meeting" said Tadase.

"Finally! But too bad Amu-chi didn't come to school today." Said Yaya

"Amu-chan must be sick too not come to school, should we visit her?" said Nadeshiko.

"Sure, I want to see how Hinamori house looks like" said Kukai

"Ok, so we will all go to Hinamori-san's house after we pack up" said Tadase.

"Hai!" everybody yelled.

"Tadase! I sense an X Egg!" said Kiseki.

"What?! Come on let's go!" said Tadase, already running to the door.

"What about Amu-chan?" said Nadeshiko.

"We don't have time to find out where Hinamori-san lives" said Tadase.

"Looks, like we have to do this without Amu-chi" said Yaya.

When the Guardians arrived, they saw the X character, flying about.

"Chara Change!" said everyone, as they change character.

"Huai!" said the demontic Nadeshiko with a spear.

"Strawberry Splash!" said Yaya, as a bottle appeared and slash out pink milk.

"Holy Sword" said Tadase and a sword appeared.

"Blast Kick!" said Kukai, as he kicked the soccer balls on the ground.

"Impossible, impossible" said the X chara, as it kept dogging the attacks.

"Slash Claw" said the cat figure as he came down from a tree and slashed it with its claw. Which, make the X character to be split and disappear, only leaving its broken egg.

"The X chara!" yelled Yaya.

"Ikuto! How could you?!" said Tadase

"Hmp, if it isn't the little king and his followers, don't mind me, I'm just doing my job" said Ikuto, as he walked off with Yoru

**Meanwhile at Amu's POV**

I was just sitting on the tree, waiting for the guardians to appear.

When they came, they tried to hit it, which was useless. Hmp, as if they could hit it with their useless powers.

Then, the neko cosplayer came and slashed my X baby. How dare he?! Grr…that neko cosplayer shall pay! But I can't go out there looking like this….Hm, I know! I can use magic, duh.

Let's see, "Change form, change life, change into night butterfly." I mumbled, as my hair changed into a dark colour purple, my clothes changed into a black and some dark pink dress with a butterfly belt, and my back had black and purple butterfly wings. (A/N: See the pic in my profile, and imaging the skirt is shorter)

When I transformed finish, I use my "Butterfly Whip!" which a whip with a butterfly on it appeared on my hand and grabbed that neko cosplayer.

**Normal pov **

They were all shocked that a whip appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ikuto.

"What is this?!" yelled Ikuto.

"You didn't think, I'll let you get away after you literally killed my X chara" said Amu

"You're the one whom created it?!" yelled Kukai

"Hmp, got a problem?" said Amu

"Oh yes we do! By the way, who are you?" said Nadeshiko.

"I'm Sakura Butterfly, the X Queen of X hearts!" said Amu, with a grin.

"X queen?! Are you with the Easter?!" yelled Tadase.

"Easter? Who would join that stupid company, besides I only punish those who dare break my X eggs!" said Amu with a glare at Ikuto.

"So…..are we enemies or friends?" said Yaya confused.

"Baka baby, I'm your enemy, cause I also hate you! You people dare change my X eggs! Hmp, no matter, the egg that this neko cosplayer destroyed was one of the baby's friends. I believe her name was Maika?" I said with a smirk to Yaya.

"N-n-no way, you X Mai-chi's egg?" said Yaya with a hurtful look.

"Hm, I guess so, don't worry her dream will only be crushed, that's if she will have the will power to have another heart's egg" I said chuckling.

"Y-Your so cruel! Strawberry milk!" shouted Yaya

"Hmp, weaklings. Butterfly Shield" said Amu, as she stuck her hand out and a shield like butterfly appeared.

"Yaya, won't give up! Big baby Rattle!" said Yaya and a big huge rattle came out and started to fall on Amu.

Amu just looked bored and said "Butterfly Blocker" then a lot of purple butterflies came and carried the rattle.

"Hmp, now time to end this. X Heart Lock On!" said Amu, as she held her hands in a X shape in front of her X Lock .

"Yaya look out!" yelled the Guardians.

"Open the darkness in your heart! X Heart!" said Amu, as she turned Yaya's heart's egg into an X one, which means Pepe was in her egg.

"Yaya!"

"Hehe, I'll deal with you later, neko cosplayer, but until than, bye bye" said Amu as she disappeared


	10. Chapter 10

**At the Guardians**

"….impossible…..impossible…." said Yaya in total darkness.

"Yaya, snap out of it!" yelled Nadeshiko.

"Well, any luck?" said Tadase to the running Kukai.

"Nope, her file didn't say where she lived!" said Kukai.

"What do we do? Out of all times, it had to be when Amu-chan is not around" said Nadeshiko.

"Pepe-chan…." Said Temari looking at the X egg.

"…..Don't worry, I'm sure Hinamori-san would come to school tomorrow" said Tadase.

"Ya, you're right. If so, we could ask her to change Yaya back!" said Kukai.

But unknown to them, Amu was hiding on top of a tree, with a smirk on her face.

"Hehe, but I wouldn't be there, now why should I? I wonder what will you do?" said Amu with an evil grin.

**At Amu's House**

"…and that's what happened. The stupid neko cat actually dared to break my x egg! Ugh, that stupid neko hentai cosplayer….I'll get you next time!" said Amu.

"Amu-chan….that's not nice you know" said Ran with a hurtful look

"Especially to your friends" said Su with the same expression as Ran

Amu looked at them for a moment "Friends? Who needs friends? At long as there's someone beside you, that will never ever betrayed you, then even your own family is not needed"

"But Amu-chan, who's that someone beside you?" said Miki.

"Of course its you girls, you girls will never ever betrayed me now, would you?" asked Amu.

"Of course we won't betray you, Amu-chan! But you should know that we won't be with you forever." Said Ran with a little sadness in her voice.

"….well, I guess I'll still have my X eggs, if not then I guess I'll be alone…." Said Amu looking down at the floor, with tears in her eyes.

"…don't worry Amu-chan! We should enjoy our time together! Then when we're gone and you grown up, you'll still have the X eggs to support you, when you rule the X world!" said Su, with a cheerful voice, hopping to not let Amu's tears out.

"Or you could end up ruling the Hearts World" mumbled Miki, but it was heard by Amu anyway.

"Rule the Hearts World? Don't even joke about that! I am the X Queen, so I shall rule the X World not the Hearts World. Ami is the one whom will be ruling it, it was chosen by my so called parents anyway!" yelled Amu to Miki.

"But like Tsukasa said, Ami is only feeling in for you! You're the true Queen of Hearts! You're parents didn't let you rule it, because they knew that you have darkness in you heart, and they were not going to risk the World for it!" yelled Miki back to Amu.

"No! They always wanted Ami to be the Queen! They always spent their time on Ami not me! They would always leave me alone in total loneliness, they never ever cared for me!" replied in a yelling tone Amu.

"That's because you were the next queen, so you were suppose to study, and they didn't want to interrupted your studies! They always loved you, so they watched you from afar, you noticed it!" yelled back Miki

"Lies all lies! They never even celebrated my birthday! They literally pushed me aside! The people that ever cared about me are you girls, the X eggs that I made and the demon king!" yelled Amu on her knees crying.

Miki totally regretted what she said and quickly apologized "I'm so sorry Amu-chan! Forget what I said! I'm so sorry!"

Then a dark shadows begin to appear beside Amu, and it showed a guy in black, with devil wings on his back, black hair and an eye patch on his left eye. (A/n: Look in my profile for the pic!)

"Don't worry my queen, let all the pain go away and let your heart into darkness" said the guy hugging Amu.

"…..Maou-sama…thank you….." whispered Amu.

"I told you to call me Kaito" said Kaito

"Then, Kaito-sama! What are you doing here?" said Amu in a cheerful voice.

"….You still say sama….Anyway, can't I visit my X queen, that had her heart surrounded in darkness and coming to me and said 'Save me'?" said Kaito grinning.

"Baka, of course you can!" said Amu hugging Kaito.

"Now, why were you crying?" said Kaito.

"….Well, I and Miki had a fight and you know one thing went after another, well we eventually get to my past and you know how I can't handle my past" said Amu.

"Hm…well, have you found the X key yet?" said Kaito in serious mode.

"Well, I didn't and according to my X characters there was no trace of it as well" said Amu

"Sigh, well, I have work to do back home, so call me if you need anything and don't forget, once you find the X key, you can finally be the true X Queen" said Kaito as he disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**At the Guardians **

"Oi! Tadase! Did Hinamori come?!" shouted Kukai as he ran to the table.

"No, Hinamori-san didn't come today too." Said the sad Tadase.

"We can't keep Yaya in my house for long." Said Nadeshiko.

"But you have too, if Hinamori-san doesn't come to school, we have to find her house and we don't know where her house is" said Tadase

"But…..what do we do now?" said Kukai looking at the blank Yaya.

**At Amu's **

"Neh Ran, I still feel like its wrong for Amu-chan to have X Yaya-chan's egg" said Miki

"Ya, I feel the same but what can we do?" said Ran

"How about we lead the Guardians to Amu-chan, desu?" said Su

"But if Amu finds out then wouldn't we be punished?" said Miki

"Hm….I think I have a plan to fix it. But let's just find the Guardians" said Su

"Well, at long as you have a plan then we're do it!" said Ran

"Yosh, let's go!" said Miki already flying off

"Hey! Wait for us!" shouted the other 2.

**Back to the Guardians **

"Sigh, well, no use being depressed here, maybe Amu-chan would come tomorrow" said Nadeshiko

"Ya, your right!" said Kukai.

"…..MINNA!" shouted Ran, as she and her sisters flew to the table.

"Ran? Why are you here, more importantly where's Amu-chan?!" said Nadeshiko looking left and right.

"That's why we're here! We're going to bring you to Amu-chan!" said Miki

"Eh? Why? is she sick?" said Tadase

"Well…..she isn't really that sick" said Su rubbing her head.

"Eh? Then why didn't she come to school?" asked Kukai

"Um…we're tell you later. But now let's go to Amu-chan, that is if you want Yaya-chan back to normal" said Ran looking at the lifeless Yaya.

"Ok! Come on guys!" yelled Kukai

'Eh? How come she knew about Yaya?" thought Tadase.

After, they reached Amu's house. They were all amazed how big it was.

"Come on, let's go inside" said Ran pushing the door open

Once the door opened, a line of servents bowed at Ran, Miki and Su.

"Welcome back, Mistress" they all said.

"Eh? They can see you?" said Nadeshiko with a blank look.

"Well, Amu kind of hired the people whom already broke their hearts egg and in total darkness never to return…." Said Miki in a little scary tone.

"So, Amu-chan hired them and made them her servants, so that's why she can see us?" said Su, because of course she can't tell them that, those are the X characters that Amu made to them transform into humans.

"Is that so, well where's Amu?" said Tadase.

"Come on this way" said Ran flying up the stairs.

After they walked threw corridor and corridor, they stopped at a huge black door with X shape pictures on it.

Ran knocked on the door and shouted "AMU-CHAN! Can we come in?"

"Yup!" they heard from inside.

When the door opened, they saw with her pink long hair down to her waist and wearing a black Lolita dress, reading a book that says, Don't Mess With Me! (Typical Amu -_-'') on her huge black with pink X bed.

"Finally, what took you so long to buy my takayaki? I wa-" said Amu, then she stopped when she looked up at us.

"…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled Amu standing off the bed.

"Well, we kind of need your help to turn Yaya back" said Tadase.

"Hehe, your room is really Lolita like" said Kukai

"S-S-Shut up! If I help you would you go home?" said Amu

"Yup" said Nadeshiko

Amu let out a sigh, "Fine, My heart! Unlock! Character Transformation: Amulet Heart! Negative Heart Locke On! Open heart!"

"Now that's finish…..GET OUT!" yelled Amu with monster eyes.

"Aye sir! Well, see you tomorrow" they all said and ran out with Yaya.

Then Amu glared to Ran and the others "What's going on?"

"Um….."


	12. Chapter 12

**AT Amu's **

"Well?" said Amu in anger.

"Um, we just thought that it was wrong leaving Yaya like that" said Miki

"So?" said Amu still angry

"Um….Su, you said you had a plan" whispered Miki

"Well, I doubt it'll work now,desu" said Su

"Whatever, just try it" said Ran.

"Fine….." said Su

"Um…..Amu-chan?" mumbled Ran

"what?" said Amu still scary.

"Well, since it was actually the cat that destroyed the egg, we figured that it has nothing to do with the guardians, but then your mission here is to find the X key, so you don't really have to have revenge on who destroyed the X eggs" explained Su.

"…I guess you got a point" said Amu.

"So will you stop what your doing and forces on the X key?" said Ran

"…I guess your right, well, goodnight" said Amu walking into her room.

"Night!"

"woah, I can't believe it worked" said Su

"I know, well I'm going to sleep, night" said Miki and Ran going to their egg.

"Goodnight, desu"

**School Time **

Amu walked in the class, which make everyone surprised, since Amu didn't came for like 6 or 7 weeks.

"Neh, Amu-chi! You finally came back!" said Yaya

"Hn"

"Amu-chan you ok? Why didn't you come to school?" said Nadeshiko.

"Hn"

"Yo, you finally came back! We had tons of paper work ya now" said Kukai

"Hn"

"Um, can't you say anything else but Hn?" said Tadase

"Hn"

Everyone just sweatdrop.

"Minna! It's class time! Ah, welcome back Himamori-san!" said Nakaido-sensei

"It's Hinamori!" yelled Amu.

**End of school**

"Sigh, that was boring" said Amu.

"But aren't you glad to be back?" said Ran

"Nope" said Amu

Everyone sweatdrop.

Then Amu suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong Amu-chan?" said Ran

"I sense an X heart" said Amu

"Not this again" said Ran

"Oh please, it's fun making them, besides I could always just purify it" said Amu

"Fine…." Said Miki.

"Come on!" said Amu running to the garden.

**At the Guardians**

"Come on, Yaya! We have to find Amu!" yelled Kukai pulling Yaya

"No! Yaya wants her candy! And why should we?" said Yaya

"Because we want to go over to her house again" said Nadeshiko

"…..fine, Yaya wants to see Amu-chi's house too!" said Yaya.

"I sense Amu's chara's going to the garden" said Kiseki.

"Come on!" said Tadase.

When the guardians reached the garden they saw Amu making the X egg.

"….do what you want and let out the darkness in your heart! Lock on! Come out X Heart!" chanted Amu as she made the X egg.

"Hah, that was fun!" said Amu.

"Mouh, Amu-chan it's time to go" said Su

"Whatever" said Amu using her magic and disappear.

"…..did you guys see that?" said Kukai

Everybody nodded.

"What are we going to do?" said Yaya

"…..I have no ideal" said Tadase.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do we do? We seen something we shouldn't have seen" said Yaya.

"….I'm sure Hinamori-san has a reason to do this" said Tadase.

"Oh, what did she do?" said Ikuto on a tree.

"Ikuto!" yelled Tadase.

"Tell me little king what did Amu-koi do?" said Ikuto.

"…..should we tell him?" asked Yaya.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Of course we can't, his the enemy!" yelled Tadase.

"But right now, we need more help if Amu doesn't have a reason" said Nadeshiko.

"….fine, but you must not ever say this to anyone!" yelled Tadase pointing to Ikuto.

"Whatever, so what happen" said Ikuto

"Well…" so Kukai explained everything and Ikuto had a surprise face the whole time.

"…so that's what happen" said Kukai.

"Woah, that's very shocking" said Ikuto.

"I know, nya" said Yoru.

"Well, now you know, so what are we going to do?" said Tadase.

"I wonder…..if she was lonely" said Ikuto.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Kukai.

"I mean doesn't when a person has an X egg, they are always at some point lonely, besides she has 3 charas as friends" explained Ikuto.

"…..that might be true" said Nadeshiko.

"Yosh! Let's go to Amu's house and make her explain! 1000 meters dash!" yelled Kukai, as he dragged everyone including Ikuto and their charas to Amu's house.

As soon as they reached Amu's front door, Kukai went to the bell and press it.

DING DONG

The door opened and came out a maid.

"Yes?" asked the maid.

"We're Amu's friends and we are here to see Amu!" said Tadase.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Master did not say you are coming and our rules are to never let anyone in unless you are invited" said the maid.

"I don't care! Come on!" said Nadeshiko as they ran in the door and pushed the maid aside.

"Hey! Come back! Guards!" yelled the maid.

Then as soon as the maid called out, a lot of butlers came out.

"Shit! Over here guys!" said Kukai, as they dashed into another hallway.

But then they ended up in a dead end.

"Tch" said Ikuto, as they saw the butlers surround them.

"What's going on?!" yelled Ran as she and her sisters came flying.

"Ran-chan! Make them stop!" yelled Pepe.

"Eh? Why are you guys here?" asked Miki.

"We just came here to see Amu" said Nadeshiko

"Oh, then guards you can go back now" said Su, as the butlers went away.

"So why do you need to see Amu for" asked Ran

"Well….."


	14. Chapter 14

"Well….." said Ikuto

'Shit! Ikuto, you better not say anything!' thought Tadase

'Mouh, I knew we shouldn't have said anything to Ikuto!' thought Nadeshiko

'If Ikuto tells, Yaya will personally make him babysit Tubasa!' thought Yaya

'Grr, if he tells we're doom' thought Kukai

"Well, we wanted to see what Amu does at home" said Ikuto

The guardians fell down anime style.

'What?! Why does he make us sound like a stalker?!' thought everyone

"Oh, well, follow me, desu" said Su

So, they all followed Su to Amu's room. Once they reached, they here a sound from Amu's side.

"Ah…Ha…..Ah" mumbled a voice.

"Um….." said Tadase

"Ah, don't mind it, she's just mumbling in her sleep." Said Ran.

So, Su knocked on the door.

"Amu-chan~, the guardians and the hentai neko cosplayer is here to see you!" said Su

Ikuto sweatdrop from what Su called him.

"Ah, wait just a minute!" yelled Amu

**At Amu's side **

"Amu-chan~, the guardians and the hentai neko cosplayer is here to see you!" said Su

"Ah, wait just a minute!" yelled Amu

"Hm, who are they?" asked Kaito

"I'll explain it to you later, so you should go now" said Amu

"Eh~? But I was having fun with you~" said Kaito

"Tickling me and coving my mouth while I laugh is not funny!" said Amu with a vein mark on her head.

"But for me it is!" said Kaito

"Geez, just go already" said Amu

"Fine, but remember you don't only need to have to search the X key while you're here, you could always make friends." said Kaito, as he disappeared.

"Now then….." Amu said to herself as she ran towards the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Amu sounding cool.

"They came here cause they wanted to see what you do in your daily life!" said Ran

"Huh?" said Amu looking at the guardians and Ikuto.

"Hehe…"

"Sigh, do whatever you want, I'm tired" said Amu

"Eh? But weren't you sleeping?" asked Nadeshiko

"….ya, but I'm still sleepy" explained Amu

"Eh~! But Amu-chi has to show us what you do!" said Yaya

"Sigh, what troublesome people" said Amu

"….you could always make new friends"

'Eh? Why did that come into my head?' thought Amu

"Amu-chan?" said Yaya

"Eh? Ah, sure whatever, just don't disturb me" said Amu

"Hai! You won't even notice us!" said Kukai.

So after that, Amu went to the garden.

"Wah! What a big garden" said Kukai

Amu ignored it and sat down on her chair while drinking her chocolate milkshake.

"Amu-chan is so rich!" yelled Yaya as she sat near Amu.

"And how am I suppose to NOT notice you?" asked Amu.

"Ah, gomen, Amu-koi" said Ikuto beside Amu's ear.

Amu flinched and went into her house, since it was clear that her peaceful time outside the garden is ruin.

Next, Amu went to the swimming pool. And when she came out of the changing room, she had on a one piece black with purple strips swimsuit.

"Eh~ if I knew you had a pool I would have bring a swimsuit along~" said Yaya

"Sigh, if you want to, go in the changing room and wear mine" said Amu

"Ya! Let's go Na-chi!" shouted Yaya

"Eh?! Wait just a minute!" yelled Nadeshiko as she got pulled by Yaya

"Then what about us?!" said Kukai

"You can wear the servants, just ring that bell there and a servant would come to you" said Amu as she pointed at the bell near the door.

"Yay!" yelled Kukai as he pushed the button

After all the fun activates, the sun was almost setting so the guardians and Ikuto were ready to go.

"Now the fun has come to an end, please do never ever come again" said Amu

"Well, I guess we did intruded" said Tadase

"But before we go, there's something we want ot ask you" said Nadsehiko

"?"

"….Hinamori-san, we saw you making an X egg" said Tadase.


	15. Chapter 15

Recap: "….Hinamori-san, we saw you making an X egg" said Tadase.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Eh? What do you mean?" said Amu acting all dumb.

"Don't act stupid Amu, we saw what you did" said Nadeshiko

"…" Amu looked down on the floor, which made her hair cove her eyes.

"Amu-chan…" said Ran, Miki and Su

"Why did you do this, Amu-chi? Neh, tell me why?!" yelled Yaya

"…hahaHAHAHA" Amu laughed really mad like and half of her pink hair was coving half of her face.

"Amu?" said Kukai

"You people finally noticed me?!" said Amu

"Amu! Explain yourself!" said Ikuto

"Shut up, neko cosplayer! I don't take orders from anyone!" yelled Amu

"Amu…."

"And here I thought, I would have let you free and just search the item that I came for, but noooo, you guys had to see me doing something like that" said Amu

"What do you mean Amu?!" yelled Tadase

"Hmp, I wonder if I should tell you?...like hell I will!" yelled Amu as a dark aura surrounded her

"Amu! Stop this nonsense and tell us what's going on!" yelled Nadeshiko

"Simple, I'm the your enemy, I'm the one that created all the X eggs, I'm the one whom let all the dreams of children go their way into darkness! I'm the X Queen! The Queen of X Hearts!" yelled Amu as more dark auras surrounded her.

"Amu! Stop this! You're not like that!" yelled Ikuto

"Hm? But the Amu you guys knew was fake, so what are you going to do? Hehe, you guys can't even transform and you want to protect the eggs of the children? What a pathetic thing" said Amu as the room became dark and the sky went into darkness.

"Amu….We don't know why your doing this but we will not leave you alone! We can help you, because there's always a reason on why people do things" said Ikuto

"Help me?! Ha! Like that will happen! I'm always alone! Nobody will care about you when you're hopeless! Even if there are, they will eventually leave you because its part of human nature! I don't trust anyone on this planet!" yelled Amu as her surroundings get darker and darker

"Guardians stop!" yelled Ran

"Because if you make Amu-chan feel anymore if this pain, you'll get hurt!" yelled Su

"But we can't give up!" said Kukai

"We must know! Because we're her friends!" said Yaya

"Friends? Ha, don't joke with me. I have no friends at all! I only have partners and they are my charas and Kaito! No, Kaito is not my partner but as my…..loving guardian!" said Amu as rocks came out from the ground and circled around Amu.

And for some unknown reason, when Ikuto heard about what Amu said about this Kaito guy, his heart became to somehow have the felling of dislike- fullness.

'What is this feeling I'm having?' thought Ikuto.

"Amu calm down and let's talk over it with the guardians!" said Miki to Amu

"Ya, I'm sure they will understand and maybe they can also help you find the X key" said Ran

"What are you talking about?! I don't need them! We can find them ourselves!" yelled Amu as her aura began to be filled with rage.

"But-" Su tried to make Amu understand but Amu cut her off.

"Listen! I don't need them! We have been doing find up until now and I want to keep it that way! I don't mind loneliness if I have someone trust worthy with me, so there is no need for their help at all!" yelled Amu as the sky turned darker and darker.

"But Amu-chan we nee-" started Ran but was stopped by Amu.

"Look, its either me or those guardians and their weirdo cosplayer cat, so choose because I can't take this crap anymore!" said Amu

"….." Ran, Miki and Su all look at each other, because they wanted to stay with Amu but their heart was telling them other wise.

"….Sorry, Amu-chan…." Said Ran

"…..But right now this isn't the Amu we know…." Said Miki

"…..So we're choosing the guardians side" finished Su

"…..What?! You can't be serious! You're joking right?! –the charas shake their heads-….Find! be that way! And I thought I could trust you!" yelled Amu as the rocks around began to fly towards everyone.

"Everyone get behind me!" yelled Tadase, as everyone ran behind him.

"Chara change: Holy Crown!" yelled Tadase as he used his pumpkin shield.

"There's still more where that came from! Come X Dia!" yelled Amu as she put her hand out and X Dia appeared.

(A/N: Yes that's Dia in X form)

"Another chara?!" yelled Kukai in shock

"My Heart: Unlock!" said Amu as her X lock appeared in the middle of her chest and she began to transform.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Diamond!" said Amu as she transformed into a costume that looks just like Utau's when she transformed with X Dia but her hair is on a one side ponytail.

"Let's see if you can beat this! Dark Jewelry!" said Amu as black jewels appear and shoot to the guardians.

Tadase tried his shield again but the jewels cut through it and hit them, which cause them to have cuts and bruises.

"I'm not finish yet! I can still go on!" yelled Amu, as she began to blast out another attack but then someone appeared behind her.

"Oh my, what happened here?"


	16. Chapter 16

Recap: "Oh my, what happened here?"

Everybody looked behind Amu and saw Kaito

"K-K-Kaito?! What are you doing here?!" said Amu in a surprise state.

"Well, I was wondering why you haven't call me yet, so I figured I should fine you" said Kaito

"Um….ok, I'm kinda busy here" said Amu

"Hm…I guess you can't finish it then, cause you have explaining to do" said Kaito as he took Amu and disappeared.

While, the others just stood there in awkward silence.

"Um….what just happen?" asked Tadase

"I believe Amu is getting scolded by her boyfriend" said Nadeshiko

As soon as Nadeshiko said that, Ikuto's heart had a sharp pain in it.

'I wonder what this feeling is? And I wonder why I don't like that Kaito guy?" thought Ikuto

"Well….for starters, do you mind explaining to us?" asked Kukai looking at Amu's charas.

"Well…..we only know what happened after we were born, so for the part that when we're not there, you'll have to ask him" said Miki

"Who's him?" asked Yaya

"That would be me" said Tsukasa as he came out behind the tree.

"Tsukasa?!" yelled everyone in surprise

"I see that Amu finally reveled who she is" said Tsukasa, as the charas nodded their heads.

"Well, care to explain?" said Nadeshiko

"I'll explain everything, but this isn't the best place for explanations, so lets go to my office" said Tsukasa

"But isn't the school close by now?" asked Tadase

"Well, I am the school's chairman, so I see no big deal" said Tsukasa

After they reached the school, they went straight to the office and sat down on the chairs and the sofas.

"Now let's start from the beginning and I mean at the VERY beginning" said Tsukasa

**Flashback**

In the world of Heaven there's a country name Hearts Dream, where all of the children's heart's eggs from earth live before they will be known to their bearer or their bearer have grown up and the charas are to stay in that country.

Anyway, on top of a hill there stood a castle, well more like mansion. That is where the royal family lives. The king is Tsumuga Hinamori, the queen's name is Midori Hinamori and they have two daughters, Amu and Ami Hinamori.

"Uncle Tsukasa!" yelled the 5-year-old princess, Amu as she ran towards and hugs her own uncle

"Why, hello little cherry blossom" said Tsukasa as he bend down and smiled at Amu

"Mouh, Amu-chan you shouldn't interrupt us when we're having a discussion" said Midori

"Ah, I'm sorry" said Amu

"WAAH~" cried a sound

Everybody looked at the sound and saw the babysitter with Ami in her arms, crying.

"I'm sorry to bother you, your highness but Princess Ami just won't stop crying" said the babysitter

"Oh my, bring her here" said Midori as the babysitter handed Ami over.

"There, there, no need to worry, mummy is here" said Midori with a kind smile as she rock Ami gently.

Amu, seeing the sight of this began to feel jealous and hurt.

"Ah, look at the time. I have to go and study now" said Amu walking away from them.

"Huh? I never thought I see the day when Amu wanted to study" said Tsumuga

Tsukasa faceplam and said "You really don't get now, do you?"

"Get what?" asked Tsumuga

Tsukasa let out a frustrated sigh, "Never mind, now back to the topic"

"Oh yes, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Midori

"I was thinking of going to the human world" said Tsukasa

"For a vacation? Sure I guess that should be ok" said Tsumuga

"No, I mean going there forever and not coming back, if not needed" said Tsukasa

"Eh? Why?" asked Midori

"Because I have to take care of a lost child" said Tsukasa

"But what about us? Amu cares about you deeply" said Midori

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to see me and for Amu, I think she'll understand" said Tsukasa

"….Well, if that is what you wish….then good luck" said Tsumuga

"Ya, tell Amu I'll still care for her" said Tsukasa, as he stood up to leave

"Sure" said Midori

Meanwhile at Amu's, she was on her bed, hugging her pillow while sobbing silently.

'Why doesn't my parents treat me nicely like they do with Ami?' thought Amu with more tears in her eyes.

'I'm good aren't I? I mean I'm the next queen a-and I have been nothing but good since I started training, so why do they still treat me like I'm a outsider?' thought Amu, as she looked at her 3 eggs that was on her table. Amu stood up and took the eggs back to her bed.

"I wonder, what will you guys look like?" said Amu holding her pink heart egg.

"If you guys were born, maybe I'll finally have friends" said Amu, as she put down the pink egg and held up the blue egg

"Well, if my parents will still not care for me, at least I'll still have you guys and Uncle Tsukasa" said Amu with a small smile as she put down the blue egg and held up the green egg.

The Amu put down the green egg and put all the eggs in a nicely neat pile and smiled at them.

"I wish I was happy and cheerful plus super good at spots, so I'll be able to win trophies and maybe that will get my parents to treat me nicely" said Amu, as the pink egg moved a little

"But then, I also wish that I was creative and talented, so I can draw or do a sculpture of my family, then maybe my parents will finally care about me" said Amu, as the blue egg moved a little.

"Well, it will also be nice if I can cook and be a super sweet girl, so maybe I could cook for everyone and my parents would praise me" said Amu, as the green egg moved a little

"Sigh, it would be great if I could do all that, but I wonder if my parents would still look at me if I can do all those" said Amu to herself.

"Don't worry, don't worry, you can win anything if you just smile!" said a voice from the pink egg

"Believe and like it, and you can draw anything you wish and make people smile!" said a voice from the blue egg

"Have fun and smile all you want, and you can cook anything delicious and you can make people believe in you!" said a voice in the green egg.

"Eh? Who said that?" asked Amu confused.

"Hop, Step, Jump! Hi, I'm Ran!" said Ran as she popped out of her egg.

"Drew, Drawn, Draw! Yo, I'm Miki" said Miki as she too popped out of her egg

"Chrip, Surp, Whip! Leave it all to Su!" said Su as she too popped out of her egg.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, that was the last time I saw Amu when she was young, so the rest, you'll just have to ask them" said Tsukasa as he pointed to Amu's charas.

"Ok, we're start where Tsukasa left off" said Ran

**Flashback **

"So, you're my shugo charas?" said Amu happily.

"Yup!" cheered Ran

"So what can you girls do?" asked Amu

"I can do anything as long as its sports!" said Ran

"I can make anything that has to do with creativity" said Miki

"I can cook or clean anything! As long as it's a girlish job then leave it to Su, desu!" said Su

"Wah, shugoi! I can finally have friends!" cheered Amu

"Eh? Didn't you ever have friends?" asked Su

"No…..my parents think that for the next queen, I have to be perfect in everything, so they kept me lock up in the castle and I can't go anywhere outside, unless it's the garden or something important" said Amu in a sad tone.

"Well, don't worry! You have us now!" cheered Ran

Amu gave them a weak smile.

"Come on! Let's go show you to my parents!" said Amu as she held all her charas and ran to the royal room.

"Daddy! Mummy!" yelled Amu, as she ran into the room.

"Amu! Don't run in the hallway! And don't shout!" said Tsumuga

"Sorry…..but look what I have!" said Amu hiding her charas behind her back

"Is it that important, that you have to disturb Ami in her sleep?" said Midori, afraid that Ami would wake up and cry again.

"Um…" mumbled Amu as her bangs coved her teary eyes .

"Well, if it isn't anything than go and study" said Midori, stressed that if Amu keeps disturbing Ami's sleep, she'll have to make Ami go back to sleep, which will take hours too.

"Hai…." Mumbled Amu as she turned around.

"Ah, before you go, your uncle Tsukasa said that he'll go to Earth forever and never coming back unless its important but he'll always remember you" said Tsumuga

"Eh? Uncle Tsukasa left?! Why?!" said Amu

"Shh! He wanted to take care of a lost child on Earth" said Midori

"I see…..so he also left me…." Mumbled Amu as she ran out of the room.

"…did we sound to harsh?" asked Midori

"I think we did" said Tsumuga

"But she should learn that there are other people worse than us" said Midori

Meanwhile at Amu, she was running with tears all the way to her room, with her charas following behind her.

"-Shift- why…..why…I just wanted to let them know that you guys were born…but instead I got scolded and bad news!" cried Amu

"Amu….." said Miki

"Maybe they had a reason?" said Su

"….No, their always like that! they'll always treat me like that, no matter what I do, they'll never be nice to me" said Amu

"But Amu-chan…." Said Su

"Tch, if their not satisfice that I'm like this, than I'll be the most unlike princess this kingdom has ever seen" said Amu, as her heart darkened

So after that day, Amu had this cool & spicy image, she abandoned all her princess studies and ignored everyone all day even her parents, but the only time that she opens up was with us. But one day…..

"Tch, what annoying parents" said Amu walking down the hall way after a long lecture.

"Well, you can't blame them" said Miki

"Whatever" mumbled Amu

"Onee-chan!" yelled the 3 year old Ami

"Ami?" said Amu

"Neh, onee-chan, why does okaa-san and outou-san always scold you?" asked Ami

"That's none of your business, brat" said Amu

"Aw….."

Over the years, Ami strangely was always attached to Amu, an Amu kind of liked it but she still held out her cool image on.

"See ya" said Amu walking into her room.

Once she was inside her room, se went to the table and took a glance at the yellow egg on her table.

(A/N: I know that I said that Dia didn't exist in chapter one, so ignore that!)

On the day that Ami was following Amu, when Amu woke up the next day, there was the yellow egg on her bed, which was strange for Amu and the others.

"I wonder when will she be born?" said Su

"Who knows, she has been sleeping for years now" said Miki

"Hn" mumbled Amu

Knock, Knock!

"What is it?!" yelled Ran

"The queen is summoning you, your highness" said the maid

"I'm coming" said Amu, wondering what would they want now.

Once Amu entered the royal room, she saw her mother with a happy face and her father crying in the corner.

"What is it?" asked Amu

"Congrats Amu! You have been engaged to the son of the neighboring country!" said Midori

"I can't believe my little sparrow is going to be married!" cried Tsumuga

"WHAT?!" yelled Amu

"You heard me and don't shout" said Midori

"No way am I going to get married to some unknown guy!" yelled Amu

"But that's the law in this kingdom" said Midori

"I don't care! The answer is NO!" yelled Amu

"Amu! It's already decided!" yelled Midori

"NO!" yelled Amu as she ran out of the room to her bedroom.

"I can't believe she did that!" yelled Amu

"No way am I ever going to do that! I rather die!" yelled Amu, as her heart darken even darker.

Then the yellow egg floated to Amu's face.

"Eh?"

The yellow egg darken and an X mark appeared on it.

"Eh?" said Amu in shock.

"What just happen?" asked Amu as she held her X egg.

"Don't worry, just let all the darkness out" said a voice behind Amu

"Eh?" said Amu as she turned around and saw Kaito

"W-Who are you?!" said Amu

"I am the X king, Kaito" said Kaito

"W-W-What do you want?!" said Amu

"Easy, I want you to be my queen" said Kaito

"H-H-How is that possible?" said Amu

"Easy, all you need is the X lock and X key, but I only have the X lock" said Kaito

"So what do you think? You can get away from your parents, from the kingdom and from the marriage" said Kaito

"Then say so earlier, I'm outta this place" said Amu

"Eh?! But Amu!" yelled Ran

Amu glared back "Follow me or abandon me"

"…..if you say so Amu" said Su

Then Kaito created a portal and we entered it and reached X kingdom.

**Flashback end**


	18. Chapter 18

"So, that's basically what happened" said Miki

"…..Woah, I didn't know that Amu had such a past" said Nadeshiko.

"Ya, its rather sad" said Kukai

"But that means we have to save her from that Kaito guy right?" said Yaya

"Yes, but where do we find her?" asked Tadase

"That, you'll have to leave it to me" said Tsukasa as he body began to glow and white wings appeared.

"Sugoi~!" said everyone in surprise

"Open! Portal to Hearts World" commanded Tsukasa as a white portal appeared.

"Wait, aren't we suppose to go to the X world?" asked Miki

"Yes, but we do need help" said Tsukasa

"I never thought we would be back here again" said Ran

They entered a place where, the floor are clouds and the buildings are soft and everything was more or less in light colours.

"Sugoi! The floor is made out of clouds! Can we eat them?" said Yaya

"No, because if you did, the alarm will go off and you'll be punished" said Miki

"Eh~ but they look so delicious~" whined Yaya

"How is a floor cloud that has been step on so many footprints, and who knows there was mud that was wash out in the rain, delicious?" asked Ran

"Eh? Never mind then" said Yaya.

"Anyway, first stop is the wings shop" said Tsukasa as he stopped at a super white shop with wings attached to it.

"Um, why are we here?" asked Kukai

"Well, to get to the castle, you'll need to fly there, since it is on a high cloud, besides everyone in this world can fly" said Tsukasa

"Cool! I get to fly!" cheered Kukai

So they entered the shop and spot a lot of wings, big ones, small ones, and silly looking ones.

"Welcome, wha-" the chara at counter stopped in the middle when she looked at Tsukasa

"OMG! Why is the prince here?! Oh my, where are my manners" said the chara

"Its ok" replied Tsukasa

"Well, I presume, you are here for wings?" asked the chara looking at the humans behind Tsukasa.

"Yup! Could you get them a pair for each?" asked Tsukasa

"Sure, just let me measure them" said the chara, as she pulled out a measurement tape.

"Isn't that to big for you?" asked Ikuto

"Oh, its ok. Fly high, float alive, come fly and measure the costumers of mine" chanted the chara as the tape float to Ikuto and measure his back.

"WOah! That's so cool!" said Yaya

"Thank you, um…." Said Tadase

"Kinana, my name is Kinana" said Kinana

"Well, thank you then" said Tadase

"Wait, charas can do magic here?!" said Kukai

"Yup, everyone that lives in this world can do magic" said Tsukasa

"ok, I have your wings right here, all you have to do is but them on and think that you can fly" said Kinana

"Ok, thanks" said Nadeshiko, as she put on her wings.

After everyone had their wings on, they flew straight to the castle.

"Ok, we're here." Said Ran

"Woah" said everyone as they looked at the big castle.

"Who goes there?!" yelled a chara guard.

"Don't worry. Its just me" said Tsukasa.

"Ouji?!...Welcome back, ouji-sama" bowed the guard.

"Ah, don't need to bow, I'm just here to see the queen and king" said Tsukasa

"I see, well, good luck then" said the guard

"Ok, come on guys!" said Su as they all entered the castle doors.

Tsukasa walked to a huge white fluffy door and opened it wide as possible.

"- and Mrs. Teddy would you like te-" Ami was on the side of the room playing tea party, until she saw Tsukasa and the others.

"MUMMY! There's a stranger here!" yelled Ami.

"I'm coming!" yelled Midori

When Midori entered, she was shock to see Tsukasa here.

"Tsukasa?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Tsukasa?" said Tsumuga

"How have you been?" asked Tsukasa with a small smile

"Tsukasa!" yelled Tsumuga, as he ran to Tsukasa and hugged him, while Midori had tears in her eyes. But Ami went over to Midori and tugged her skirt.

"Neh, mummy, who is that?" asked Ami

"Oh, that dear is your uncle" said Midori

"Really?" asked Ami

"Yup!"

Then Ami ran to Tsumuga with a smile.

"Uncle Tsukasa-san, if you're here than Amu one-chan is here to right?!" said Ami with sparkling eyes

"Eh? What do you mean" said Tsukasa, while Tsumuga and Midori both had a sad face on.

"Mama and Papa said that in order to follow you, Amu onee-chan went to the human world with you" said Ami

"Is that so…" said Tsukasa, glaring at the parents

"Well, unfortunately, Amu isn't with me" said Tsukasa

"Eh? Onee-chan is not? Why, I wait and be a good girl since one-chan can come back….-Ami had tears in her eyes as she squeezed her Amu doll-….. I WANT ONEE-CHAN!" cried Ami

"There….there" said Tadase as he came over and pat Ami's head with a prince like smile.

"…P-p-p…." began Ami

'O oh' thought everyone.

"Prince-sama!" said Ami with sparkling eyes.

"Prince?! I am no prince! I am a king! I am no wimpy prince I am a powerful King! Ahahahaha" laughed Tadase in king mode

"….0_0….Aye Sir!" said Ami as she saluted.

The Nadeshiko and Yaya came with a bucket nd coved Tadase's head.

"1…..2…3!" said Yaya

"Huh?" said Tadase back in normal mode.

"Anyway, Ami its time for you to go to bed" said Midori

"Eh~ but its 6 in the evening!" said Ami

"Um…then its time for your nap time" said Midori

"Hai!" said Ami as she ran off the bed with her Amu doll

"Looks like she really likes Amu" said Nadeshiko

"Ya, that's why she begged us to have that custom made Amu doll" said Tsumuga

"Now, I would love for tea and chat but since you brought humans here, I guess that there's trouble going on" said Midori

Tsukasa nodded his head

"Sigh…does it have to do with Amu?" said Midori

Tsukasa nodded his head again.

"I see…..well, sit down on the couches and we're talk" said Tsumuga

"Alright, as you know Amu had turn into the X Queen. Well, you see….." so Tsukasa explained everything that happened.

After that was done, the parents had a sad look on their faces.

"I see…but I have a question though…." Said Midori

"?"

"I guess that, since you guys are here –Midori faced Amu's charas- that means she has another chara, right?" said Midori

"Ya, on the day that Ami opened up to Amu when she was still here, Dia was born but when you announced that Amu was going to get married, she went to Hell World" said Ran

"But how did she go there? Its forbidden to open a portal to Hell World" said Tsumuga

"Well, it was the X king, Kaito, that bought her there" said Miki

"But then how did he do that? Even I don't know how to open the portal to Hell World" said Tsumug

"The Portal Amulet" said Tsukasa in shock

"What's a Portal Amulet?" asked Kukai

"Its an ancient Amulet that can open to any portals in the whole 4 worlds" said Midori

"4 worlds?" said Tadase in confusion

"Yes, the human world, Heaven world, Hell world and Universe Galaxy" said Tsukasa

"That many worlds?!" said Yaya

"Ya…..wait, why don't we use my portal room to go to Hell world?" said Tsumuga

"YOU HAVE A PORTAL ROOM?!" yelled everyone

"Yes?" said Tsumuga

"But I thought you said that you didn't know how to open the portal?!" yelled Ikuto

"I can't but I do have a portal" said Tsumuga

Everyone faceplam.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, here's the portal" said Tsukasa, as he showed everyone the black portal

"Eh~, that looks scary" said Yaya

"Come on, we have to save Amu!" said Kukai, as he dragged Yaya

"Wait, before you go. You might want a power up" said Midori as she showed them the Humpty Lock that Tsukasa gave her.

"Eh? I thought Amu was suppose to have that?" asked Tadase

"She did, but she didn't want it, so she gave it back to me" said Tsukasa

"Why? If she had both locks than she could have been very powerful" asked Nadeshiko

"She didn't want anything to do with this world anymore…." Said Miki sadly

"Anyway, time to have a power up!" said Midori as the lock lightens up and shoot out 4 light balls into their bodies.

The guardians began to feel the power inside them and they knew what to say,

"Watashi no Hearto"- Girls

"Bokunoro no Hearto" -Boys

"Unlock!" yelled everyone, as sparkles surrounded them.

"Character Transformation:

Platinum Royal

Yamato Maihime

Dear Baby

Sky Jack!"

"Awsome! I can transform!" cheered Kukai

"I look so kawaii!" yelled Yaya

'Keh, another dress…..and its pink?!' thought Nadeshiko or in this case Nagihiko.

"Sugoi…." Mumbled Tadase.

"Huh? But why didn't Ikuto transform?" asked Yaya

"Because I already can" said Ikuto

"Then transform! Please~" asked Yaya

"Whatever. Boku no Hearto, Unlock!" said Ikuto as he transform with the dumpty key.

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx" said Ikuto

"…..Neko?" said Kukai

"Hmp" mumbled Ikuto as he faced the other way.

"By the way, I want to know, why did you treat Amu, so…..harsh?" asked Ikuto

"Well…" said Tsumuga with a sad face

"It was a tradition thing, the heir to the thorn shall be treated harshly so the heir shall not be over ruled by bad people" said Midori

"Then didn't Amu know this?" asked Nadeshiko

"No, it was kept a secret" said Tsumuga

"But we got that stupid rule destroyed after the accident with Amu" said Midori

"Than what about her fiancée?" asked Miki

"That was gone too, since we decided that it was a stupid thing" said Tsumuga

"That's good" said Ran

"Ok, I think we should go know, and if anything happens, I'll call you and be prepared with an army" said Tsukasa as he and the others entered the portal.

"Good luck, minna-san" said Tsumuga

**AT Amu's place**

"…So that's what happened" said Amu as she explained everything and she laid her head down on Kaito's lap.

"I see….so instead on finding the X Key you were spying on the guardians" said Kaito brushing Amus hair

"Please don't get mad at me" said Amu

"I won't, its just that I'm angry because you didn't tell me" said Kaito

"Ok, I'll promised you that I'll tell you everything" said Amu

"Sure! Intruder's from Hearts World appeared" said a X chara

"I see. Looks like your friends are here" said Kaito

"Tch, they think they can take me back?! Ha, I want them gone from my life" said Amu

"Hm, if that's what you want" said Kaito


	21. Chapter 21

"So this is Hell's World" said Yaya.

The scene was full of darkness. The sky was full of dark clouds but strangely the houses were nicely built, it had dark but nice colours on them. And the obvious place was the castle, it had the colour of dark blue and purple on it, and if you look closely it looked like a haunted mansion.

"why am I not surprise that its scary" commented Yaya

"Come on, we have to find Amu" said Ikuto

"I don't we can, until we defeat them" said Kukai as he pointed to the army of X Charas coming towards them.

"Oh you god to be kidding me!" said Tadase

"We're out numbered! Looks like I have to call them earlier then I thought!" said Tsukasa as he pushed a button on his watch.

Then a flash of light appeared and a lot of charas appeared and fought with the X charas.

"Come on guys!" yelled Tsukasa as they flew to the mansion, until they got hit by an invisible barrier.

"Ouch! That was unexpected" said Tadase

"Looks like we have to go by the doors" said Tsukasa

"But there are guards there!" said Nadeshiko

"Than we're go in ninja style!" said Kukai as he did the ninja pose

Everybody sweatdrop

"Hey you!" yelled one of the guards

"Ah oh" said Yaya

"100 meters dash!" yelled Kukai as he pulled everyone with him into the castle, which causes more guards to spot them and run after them.

"Shit! There are more and more of them! And I'm running out of energy!" said Kukai

"Fine, Yaya and I will stay behind and fight!" said Nadeshiko

"Are you sure you can fight that many?!" said Tadase

"Yup! Trust us! Let's go Yaya!" yelled Nadeshiko

"Not without me! I gonna help you guys fight too!" said Kukai

"Then its decided Yaya, Nadeshiko and Kukai good luck!" said Tsukasa, as him and the others kept running

"Yosh! Let's fight!" yelled Kukai

All of the guards stopped and look at them with scary red eyes.

Everybody sweatdrop

"…THERE IS WAY TOO MANY OF THEM!" yelled Kukai

"I think we should have thought about this more" said Nadeshiko

"No kidding" said Yaya

**At the others**

"Are you sure it was the right to let them fight?" asked Tadase

"Yes, if we all did, we wouldn't have energy to find Amu" said Ikuto

"I see…." Said Tadase

"Black Crown!" yelled a voice as he let out black pumpkin bombs.

"What?! Holy Crown!" yelled Tadase as he shielded the others from the bombs, which smoke appear.

Once the smoke was cleared, there stood another Tadase, but he was dressed in brown and orange with his hair slightly darker and with a super evil face on.

"Why is there another little king?!" yelled Ikuto

"I'm the dark side of Tadase, and I was summoned by his highness to defeat you" said the other Tadase

"Tch, looks like this isn't going to be pretty" said Ikuto

"No, I'll fight him, you guys go get Amu" said Tadase

"Fine, with me" said Tsukasa

"What?! How can you let him on his own?!" said Ikuto

"What better way to fight yourself then yourself?" said Tsukasa

"…..if you say so" said Ikuto, as he and Tsukasa ran into the castle hallway.

"I can sense Amu is nearby! Come on!" yelled Ran

"In here!" said Miki as they stopped at the throne room's door.

"Ready?" asked Tsukasa

"Ready!" replied Ikuto, as they opened the door.


	22. Chapter 22

"Well, well, what do we have here? A guardian angel and a cat? Ha, that's funny" said Kaito

"You know, you're rescue plan is pretty lame" said Amu, as she pet the X egg in her hand.

"Amu…." Mumbled Tsukasa

Then Amu let go of the X Egg and it went flying slowly to Ikuto and Tsukasa. And because Ikuto was used to destroying X Eggs whenever he sees one, he jumped up

When Tsukasa saw this he knew it was a trap and yelled "Ikuto no!"

But Ikuto already "Slash Claw" that X Egg in half, which make it disappear.

"See! I told you they destroyed the X eggs" said Amu looking at Kaito.

"I see, but too bad for you that X Egg was filled with poisoned inside, and it looks like the cat will be gone first" said Kaito, looking at the heavy breathing Ikuto

"Ikuto!" yelled Tsukasa as he ran to Ikuto, so he could heal him.

"Don't bother, the poison is already spreading his whole entire body" said Kaito

"Eh? Wait a minute, I never agreed on killing people" said Amu looking at Kaito

"Well, you have to kill things in order to get what you want and being my queen….its normal to see people die" said Kaito

"T-Then don't tell me that the others are going to die too?!" yelled Amu

"Yes they are…unless they win, which is like only a 10% chance" said Kaito

"I did not agreed to this!" yelled Amu as she stood up and tried to help Ikuto.

But Kaito, which had very scary eyes, pulled her down to his lap.

"You are mine Amu. You are not going to go anywhere else" said Kaito

"But they can't just die! And I do not belong to you!" yelled Amu as she struggled to get out

"You have become soft Amu…..looks like allowing you to go to earth was a mistake" said Kaito

"Ikuto! Hang in there!" said Ran

"I'm trying but the pain….." said Ikuto as his face become pale.

"…..Looks like I have to do that" said Tsukasa as a shining white light glowed on his hands.

Then Ikuto's breath became normal once again and he felt less pain now.

"What?! But how?!" yelled Tsukasa

"I transferred the poison to my body…." Said Tsukasa with a sad smile

"What?! But that means you'll die!" yelled Amu

"I'm already becoming at age and I almost lived a 1000 years of my life…..its ok, Amu" said Tsukasa

"NO! You can't die! I won't let you!" yelled Amu as she struggled some more to get out of Kaito's grip

"I am never letting you go! You shall stay mine! And that's final!" yelled Kaito

"But I have to save my Uncle!" protested Amu

"How?! There is no antidote for that kind of poison and I would you save him? You hate him don't you remember?!" yelled Kaito as he used his magic to have a dark aura surround Amu.

"I didn't hate him! I didn't hate any of them! I was just lonely, sad and…felt left out" said Amu as tears form in her eyes.

"And that's why I saved you! Don't you remember from the past?" asked Kaito

"Past?" asked Amu

"Yes, don't you remember me? Little strawberry princess?" said Kaito

Then suddenly flash of images appeared In Amu's head.

**Flashback**

"Wahh!" cried the little 4 year old Amu as she ran to her usual hiding spot, whenever her parents scolded her, which was in the garden behind a large sakura tree.

"Hic-why-hic-doesn't-hic-praise-hic-me-hic-when-hi c- I-hic-worked-hic-so-hic-hard?!" cried Amu

"Ah! What are you doing here, little strawberry princess?" asked the 10 year old gardener, Kaito.

Yes, he is 10 but because his parents died, he was took in and placed as a gardener.

"K-chan! Mom and Dad scolded me again!" cried Amu as she hugged Kaito

"What did you do?" asked Kaito, patting her head.

"I just stole a cookie from the kitchen and then when Mama saw me, she said that cookies are not allowed before dinner and snatched the cookie away" explained Amu

"Is that so, but Strawberry, you do know its bad to steal right?" asked Kaito

"….I guess so…." Said Amu quietly

"Than you should go and say your sorry to the Queen" said Kaito smiling

Amu nodded

"Thank you, K-chan!" yelled Amu and ran off

**Flashback End **

"K-chan?" said Amu in shock


	23. Chapter 23

"So, do you finally remember me?" asked Kaito

"K-chan….but how? How did you become so…..dark?" asked Amu

"I was like this in the first place, I just have been keeping all my darkness in my heart, just like you did" said Kaito

"T-Then how did you become the X king if you lived in Heaven World?!" asked Amu

"Easy, the darkness in my heart was so strong that the X eggs came to me" said Kaito

**Flashback**

"Baka!" yelled the old gardener chara as he hit the 10 year old, Kaito on the head.

"What did I do know?" asked Kaito with an irritated tone.

"You know exactly what you did! How dare you let a dream tree die?!" yelled the chara

"Tch, its just one tree, besides what's so special about it?" said Kaito

"You baka brat! A dream tree is where the dream notes grow! And the dream notes is what makes the humans created us! Every single one of those trees are important!" explained the chara

"Geez, I don't care anymore! I have been busy doing all of the work that you're suppose to do and now, because I let one tree die, you're blaming me?!" yelled Kaito clearly frustrated from the all the work he was doing.

The chara was shock that the gentle Kaito actually yelled.

"Well, I too have other things to do you know!" yelled the chara

"You do?! Then please tell me why, whenever I see you, you always seem so relax and always sticking your butt to that chair and drinking tea, while I do all the work?!" challenged Kaito

"Why you! Is that the respect I get for giving you a place to live and giving you money?!" said the chara pissed that he was getting told off by a 10 year old kid

"But it wasn't you that give those to me! And how you plan to get rid of me" said Kait back.

"Wha?!"

"Don't play dumb, I seen how you try to get rid of me! You always try to make me do more and more work so I'll either die of exhaustion or quit!" said Kaito

"Grr, I only did it because you were taking half of my slavery! Don't think all highly of yourself, brat!" said the chara

"Fine then! Than I'll just complain to the king and queen!" said Kaito as he ran to the throne room.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled the chara

Kaito ran and ran then he finally reached the throne room and was about to open the door, but the guard chara stopped him.

"Sorry, but you can't go in" said the guard

"Why? I have some important news to tell the king and queen" said Kaito

"You can't enter because they're having a meeting with the other country. And their planning to have our princess and their prince to be engaged" explained the guard

"Eh?" said the shocked Kaito because he didn't want Amu to go, he liked Amu very much.

"You heard me now go" said the guard

Kaito was speechless but since they were busy, he didn't had any choice but to leave. Once he came back to the garden, the garden chara saw Kaito and suddenly felt hurt.

"Um…..Kaito? Well, I'm sorry I did those things to you so….." began the chara but stopped when Kaito let out tears.

"Eh? Kaito?" asked the chara in worried

"M-my strawberry princess in being engaged to other person" cried Kaito as he wipe his tears.

"Eh? That's what you're worried about? Of course, you can't be with Amu-hime" said the chara stating the obvious.

"What?!" said Kaito in a dark voice

"Well, duh. There's no way a commoner can be with a princess that only happens in stories." Said the chara

"shut up" mumbled Kaito

"What? Did you actually think that you and Amu-hime can end up together? Don't make me laugh" said the chara

"I said SHUT UP!" yelled Kaito as his aura turned dark and it blast to the chara, which made the chara back into his egg and turned into an X egg

"Eh?" said Kaito in shock

"W-What's going on?!" said Kaito as he step back.

"Impossible~ Impossible~ Impossible~" sang voices as dark energy surrounded him

"Eh? What's happening?!" said Kaito

"Hello, King-sama" said an X egg that suddenly popped out

"Eh?! You can talk?!" said Kaito in shock

"Yes, I just want to let you know that, you are selected to be our next king" said the X egg

"King?"

"Yes, because you're dark energy is so strong that everyone likes you" said the X egg

"What?! There's no way, I'll be an X king!" said Kaito

"Why? Don't you want to be with Amu-hime? If you're royal you can be with her and you could control us and power is that you will have" said the X egg

"Power?"

"Yes, so what do you say?" asked the X egg

Kaito smirked and his aura began to grow even darker

"Bring it on" smirked Kaito

**Flashback end**


	24. Chapter 24

"…" Amu was speechless, when she found out why Kaito did that. She should be happy that a guy did all that just to get her but…she was not. She knew, she doesn't feel the same way even if she have loved him when she was small, but that's because he was the only one to comfort her.

"Now you now, so why don't you rule by my side and we can just leave those humans to their death?" asked Kaito

Amu just didn't know what to do, she liked her power because it was fun but then she released that had grown into the human world with the guardians and the other people.

But if she were to denied Kaito, she'll end going back to Heaven World and face her parents but at the same time she if she did follow then, her fiends would be gone.

"I…..I…" mumbled Amu trying to find out what to do.

"Amu! Tsukasa is barely breathing and his heart rate is low!" yelled Ikuto in panic.

"NO! Kaito! Don't let him die!" yelled Amu, out of everything, she is sure that no matter what she does not want to lose her Uncle

"Sorry, but I can't, because I don't want to, besides I always hated him…he was always the one to comfort you when he visited the castle and you would have hang around him every time and not give a damn about me" said Kaito with a smirk, as he held out a sliver bottle.

Ran, Miki and Su, went and tried to take the bottle but they were caught by a X energy cage.

"Kyaa! Amu!" yelled Su

" Minna!" yelled Amu, Amu couldn't take it anymore, Kaito wasn't the person that she once knew, he was now a power manic.

"….No! I won't let you get away with this Kaito!" yelled Amu as a white light surrounded her, which made the x eggs that surrounded her fly away.

"What?!" said Kaito in shock.

"I won't be with you Kaito" said Amu once again.

"…..Fine. Besides, without your charas, you can't defeat me" smirked Kaito as he held up the cage

"Even so, I won't be defeated! I'll save everyone, no matter what it takes!" said Amu

Suddenly, a bright white aura surrounded Amu and her X Lock disappeared, and reappeared as the Humpty Lock. And that's not all, Dia came to Amu's side.

"Dia?" asked Amu, Dia just smiled and went back to her egg, which turned back into the normal yellow egg. After that, the lock glowed again and glitter surrounded Amu.

(A/N: ya, just imaging it like when Amu transformed with Dia)

"What's happening?" asked Amu, the Dia's egg flew to Amu and Dia popped out

"Amu-chan!" greeted Dia

"….Wanna help me clear this mess up?" asked Amu with a smile, Dia nodded.

"My Heart, Unlock!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Chara Nari: Amulet Dia!" yelled Amu as she is in her Dia form.

"Come on, Ikuto!" said Amu as Ikuto had a confused face on.

"I can't fight him by myself, you know" said Amu as she turned to Ikuto and gave him a small smile.

Ikuto nodded with a smile and jumped next to Amu.

"Tch, even you betray me, Amu" hissed Kaito in battle mode.

"Gomen…..but I have too! Starlight Claw!" yelled Amu as she and Ikuto combine their powers into a big claw with stars surrounding it.

"I won't let you!" yelled Kaito as he dodged the attack

"X heart, unlock!" chanted Kaito as X Eggs started to surround him and began his transformation.

"What?! He can transform?!" yelled Amu

"And further more with X eggs" said Ikuto

"Chara Nari: Negative X" said Kaito in a black outfit. The shirt iis just like Ikuto's but in black and had a red X in the middle. His pants were long and it had chains surrounding it. His face had red eyes and it had sharpy lines running down. His hair was spikey and had black highlights. But the funny thing is that he wore heels.

"Bwahahah, you wear heels!" laughed Amu

"Oh, are you going to laugh when this happens?" asked Kaito with a smirk as his heels appeared to have spikes on them

"Oh…but that won't stop us" said Ikuto

"Heh, instead of talking why not hurry up and take the antidote?" asked Kaito holding out the bottle.

"Grr, Starlight Slash!" yelled both Amu and Ikuto as a bright big slash came too Kaito.

"Heh, shield" cast Kaito as a black shield dodged the attack

Amu and Ikuto kept attacking him but he kept dodging them and soon they were tired but they won't give up!

"Hm, have enough?" teased Kaito

"Amu…..he has too much dark energy in him…we can't keep going like this, or we will lose" said Ikuto

"I know that but…." Said Amu as she thought of a ideal

"I got it, Ikuto you attack on the side while I do it the other" said Amu as they ran to the sides

"Slash Claw!" yelled Ikuto as he attacked Kaito, he dodged it by using his blast and Ikuto hit the wall.

"Yosh! Diamond Blast!" yelled Amu as a blast of diamonds shoot Kaito from behind, which causes him to fall.

"Kaito! Is it really ok to let someone die just because you don't have the power to rule?!" yelled Amu

"Of course! I get rid of everyone getting in my way!" yelled Kaito

"Then can I say your only doing this because you feel lonely?" asked Amu

"I am not lonely!" reasoned Kaito

"Then why did you say that everyone left you? I if you keep acting like that I bet everyone you meet will leave you" said Ikuto

"Shut up!" yelled Kaito as dark energy explode out of him that made Ikuto and Amu hit.

"Ugh…..Kaito…" said Amu as she stood up and tried to get close to Kaito

"You wrong…..I'm always alone…I don't need anybody….." mumbled Kaito

Meanwhile, Ikuto was getting to the cage where the rest of Amu's charas were locked up.

"Ikuto hurry!" said Su

"I'm coming…." Said Ikuto as he finally made it and opened the cage.

"Yosh! Let's help Amu-chan!" said Ran as they flew to Amu

"Amu-chan! Let us help!" said Miki

"Minna…." Said Amu with a smile

"Yosh let's do this!" yelled Amu with a confident face

Then the humpty lock glow and the key that was with Ikuto also glowed.

The light was so full of hearts energy that it wipe out the X energy.

"Chara Narii: Amulet Fortune!" said Amu in a wedding dress

"Chara Nari: Seven Seas Treasure!" said Ikuto in a pirate form.

"W-What's happening?" asked Amu but something in her head said go to Kaito, so she did.

"D-Don't come near me!" yelled Kaito as he tried use his power but failed, so Amu continue to walk to Kaito

Once Amu was in front of Kaito, she hugged him with a smile.

"Don't worry, you are not alone…..I won't leave you, because we are forever friends, K-chan" whispered Amu

"Little Ichigo Hime"mumbled Kaito as he too hugged back.

Then a white glow started on Kaito and all of the X Eggs flew away. Kaito was back into his normal form but he was out cold.

Amu and Ikuto both smiled, thinking that it was over.

"Murni…..murni" said voices behind them

They turned around and saw angry X eggs, they were angry because they lost their king.

"Oh no…" said Amu

"…..I think I know what to do" said Ikuto as he held Amu's hand and flew up into the sky.

"Ikuto?" asked Amu

"Just follow my lead" said Ikuto as he held up his sword

"Ok" said Amu with a smile as a glow form on her hand

"Mega Negative heart, lock on!" canted both of them

"Seven Seas Fortune! Open Heart!" yelled both of them as a huge heart appeared behind them and all the X eggs were purified.

**Time skip, back to Heaven World**

"Mum, Dad, Ami!" yelled a happy Amu as she hugged them

"Amu-chan!" they yelled in tears

"What a happy family" said Kaito as he clapped

"So, since you're back…want to be Ami's babysitter?" asked Tsukasa

"Eh? Babysitter?! NO! Not a boy!" yelled Tsumuga, while Midori shut his mouth

"I approve!" said Midori with a smile

"So….after all this…will Amu stay here or go to earth?" asked Nadeshiko

"…" everyone looked at Amu for an answer.

"Why not both? I could always go to school on Earth and stay here as my house" said Amu

"Yay! I get to see my little ichigo hime" said Kaito as he patted Amu's head, while Ikuto was fuming with jealousy.

"Geez, I'm not that little" said Amu as she exited the room while holding Ikuto's hand out.

"What is it Amu?" asked Ikuto, Amu smiled and gave a small kiss on Ikuto's lips. Which cause him to blush 100% red.

"W-What was that for?" asked Ikuto in shock

"That's thanks for being with me" said Amu as she walked away with a tongue Ikuto blush madly.

And the people behind the wall either happy and chuckling or crying their hearts out (Tsumuga).

**The End**


End file.
